Generally, packaging for consumable wrapped products, such as cereal bars, power bars, granola bars or other snack bars include a fin seal that folds to the right. When tearing open a package, the tear often catches on the fin seal, making it difficult to open the package to obtain access to the consumable product. Thus, a need exists for an improved packaging for consumable wrapped products.